Divergent With A Baby: What!
by Loves to Read anything
Summary: Tris got pregnant by Tobias/Four before he left. This is a year after he left. No one knows about their relationship besides some of the dauntless leaders and Tris' mom Natalie.
1. Prolouge Not

Pretty much what the title says except this is during Tris' initation.


	2. Chapter 1 Real prolouge

Tris and Four's POV:

It's been a year since Tobias left. We did something in abnegation frowned upon, also in any faction. We had a baby. A week before his choosing ceremony I told him. He was ecstatic . He then proposed, and I said yes. We were secretly married. My mother knows because she is my best friend. Later in the week at his choosing ceremony he choose dauntless as we had discussed. I would also choose dauntless in one year to join him.

Dauntless Compund Four's POV:

When I came in first after my initiation I choose initiate trainer and dauntless leader. So I could see my wife and child every month. I am so excited to see Tris and Vic. Her full name is Victori. It's abnegation and dauntless at the same time. Since I'm going to surprise them here I'm staying here. My friends have noticed the difference in my attitude and it's freaking them out.

* * *

Choosing Ceremony:

They call my and Victori's names. They don't know we are Eaton's. I heard several gasps as I dripped our own blood into the dauntless bowl. My parents understood when I told them that it was for my dauntless were cheering especially the people that knew of our little family.

"Want to go see daddy?" I asked my baby girl. She squealed since she couldn't talk. After the ceremony we ran down the stairs. We also hopped on the train I had been training to be so I wouldn't fail my family.

"OMG is that a ring? Who gave it to you?" asked a candor "She is a beautiful baby!"

"A boy that happens to be her daddy." I said "And yes she is beautiful."

* * *

Top of Building:

They were wanting us to hump? Well okay! My baby and I looked at each other with a grin.

"We'll do it!" I hyped up. Everyone was shocked.

"Well okay. The Stiff and her little baby." Eric said mockingly. I walked up to the ledge. I wondered what was at the bottom.

"Well we don't have all day." He drawled again. We jumped. I screamed with joy. I instantly knew that this was a test of bravery and trust. Someone held out their hand to me. I was intrigued to say the least.

"What's your names?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. I knew who it was.


	3. Disclaimer

Hey I forgot to do a disclaimer! I do not own anything Divergent this story is mine only. I would love to own Divergent but I'm only a freshman. I am not Veronica Roth. :(


	4. Chapter 1

Four's POV:

Bottom of the building: Net

I can hear the train and the jumping of the initiates. Max and Eric begin talking. All of the sudden we hear a scream. A scream with joy. I had an idea of who it was or two people. And I was right. When she looked up I knew exactly what name she was going to pick.

"What's your names?" I asked.

"Tris and this little girl is Victori." My wife replied. I was internally smiling. My wife and child were here. I could already see some of the stares that Tris was getting and ignoring. It was getting hard not to death glare them all.

"First Jumpers: Tris and Victori!" The Dauntless started screaming. Soon all the initiates are down here.

* * *

Tris POV:

OMG he is going to be our instructor! YAY! Everyone is staring but I don't care. I'm with my family again. I can tell by looking at him that he is smiling. I am grinning so bad.

"I am Four and I am the transfer initiate instructor. I see that one of you has a baby." Four began." So I will watch her while you train."

"Four? As in the number?" A candor, I think her name is Christina asked.

"Shut it Candor. If I wanted to hear Candor smart-mouths I would have chosen that faction." Four said in her face. She looked scared witless. I really didn't care. All I cared was to be my true self. We followed him on a tour to the pit where I can get all my things I need. Then the Chasm where it scared my baby into tears. Four hurried through that. I could see the pain in his eyes.

Now we are in the dorms, changing cloths. The boys love the idea of sharing a dorm with the girls, personally I don't like it.

"Let's go shopping Vic!" I try to be excited.

"You know while you are an initiate I could have Victori at my apartment. She would be safer and she wouldn't wake everyone up. By the way how old is she?" Four offered.

"Sure thanks. She is two and a half months old." I reply, " what's your apartment number?"

"JUst follow me and I'll show you." He then walked off an I followed.

* * *

Four's Apartment:

When we got there with me carrying our sleeping child he started talking.

"I really missed you Bea." He said. "I missed you and our little angel." Then he kissed me.

"I missed you too Tobias." I replied. he kept his arms around me "She missed you alot. When I asked her if she was ready to see you she squealed. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure, I haven't seen my baby girl in three weeks.." He said reaching out for her.

"Can you bring her to training so I can see her without sneaking into your place?" I asked him after I handed her to him. It was like she knew her daddy was holding her. She looked like she was meant to be in his arms.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Tobias said. She grinned wider than she already was.

"I have to leave now to go shopping. So that it doesn't seem suspicious." I said not wanting to part with my husband after seeing him once a month for eleven months.

"Love you Tobias and Vic. I'll see you two tomorrow." I said goodbye sadly.

"We love you too, Bea." Tobias said regretfully.

When I went to the store, I got the cloths that I wanted, Tight and dark. Also shorter in some areas And I bought two dresses.

* * *

AN: Done. Sorry it took so long to update.


	5. Chapter 2

Tris POV:

Shopping was so tiring. This is why I hate it, I ran into the Candor girl that asked me about Vic and she dragged me around shopping, IT was BORING! If I fight her she is going down.

* * *

Dinner:

The food is so good! I had never tried this kinda food before. Let me tell you that it is better that regular plain stiff food by far. Everyone seems surprised that I'm so muscular. They just need to mind their own business. Four sat by me with Vic. I tried the Dauntless Cake and OMG is it amazing. Uri and Zekey my cousins laughed, they got beat up in the Caf.

After dinner i said goodnight to my family and went to bed early. so I could be prepared for wake up calls. I know my family and they will sneak in and wake me.

* * *

First Day: Part One:

I was right my family woke me up. Zeke woke me up. I got a cold shower and Four now knows when we fight that Zeke needs to be brought in so I can humiliate him. When I walked in to the training room. My husband and child looked happy and maybe a little tired.

When Four was demonstrating I took my daughter.


	6. Chapter 2 Revised

Tris POV:

Shopping was so tiring. This is why I hate it, I ran into the Candor girl that asked me about Vic and she dragged me around shopping, IT was BORING! If I fight her she is going down.

* * *

Dinner:

The food is so good! I had never tried this kinda food before. Let me tell you that it is better that regular plain stiff food by far. Everyone seems surprised that I'm so muscular. They just need to mind their own business. Four sat by me with Vic. I tried the Dauntless Cake and OMG is it amazing. Uri and Zekey my cousins laughed, they got beat up in the Caf.

After dinner I said goodnight to my family and went to bed early. So I could be prepared for wake up calls. I know my family and they will sneak in and wake me.

* * *

First Day: Part One:

I was right my family woke me up. Zeke woke me up. I got a cold shower and Four now knows when we fight that Zeke needs to be brought in so I can humiliate him. When I walked in to the training room. My husband and child looked happy and maybe a little tired.

When Four was demonstrating I took my daughter. Today is knife throwing, so we don't need to have earmuffs.

* * *

Four's POV:

Vic did not want to be put down, she just wanted to be held. So she slept with me holding her. I'm okay with that. I now get to see her and Bea regularly.

When I was demonstrating Bea held her and gave her a bottle. I didn't know she was bottle fed, oh well.

Now the initiates are throwing knifes and I have Vic. Looks like Bea never stopped. Bullseyes each time.

"Okay I know I can get bullseyes so STOP staring!" Bea yelled fed up.

"If you can make all bullseyes then spell something." I challenged her.

"ok."

'I WANT LUNCH!' She spelled that, telling me it was noon. Or Zeke was going to come get me.

"Lunch Time. Be back her by one thirty." I dismissed them.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating summer has been busy. I made this chapter longer for you. I might do an oneshot. Let me know if I should. and what of. **


End file.
